


Moth to a Flame

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fix-It, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A gentle crackling sounds interrupts her blend of memories and wishes.  She tries to ignore it, but can't.  The sound gets louder and louder until it's all she can hear.





	Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2017  
> Word Count: 1017  
> Written for: [](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)[](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)**OQFixItWeek** 2017  
>  Prompt: Day 3 - Quest to get Robin Back  
> Summary: A gentle crackling sounds interrupts her blend of memories and wishes. She tries to ignore it, but can't. The sound gets louder and louder until it's all she can hear.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU veering off from episode 04x12 "Heroes and Villains."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, just one idea for how to fix the fact that Robin had to leave Storybrooke with Marian-Zelena and Roland. Not only does this keep Robin and Regina together, it also neatly sidesteps that whole fiasco of Zelena getting pregnant.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, but I'm working on it.

She walks into the house and feels it instantly. There's a frigid emptiness that permeates the quiet mansion, something she hasn't felt quite so sharply in fourteen years now. She wants to turn around and race to the town line, then right over it to search out Robin and his family. She hates herself for wishing ill on his wife, but Robin is supposed to be hers.

Unable to stand the starkness of the mansion and her stifling guilt, she magics herself to the vault. Curling up on the bed she shared with Robin in their one night of passion, the tears begin to fall. The bedding still smells of him, of _them_ , and she lets herself fall into memories of their night of lovemaking. The gentle rasp of his stubble against her skin is something she wishes she could feel again, the lightly callused hands caressing her as he worships her like a goddess. But it's the soft promises of love and adoration for the rest of time that tear at her heart the hardest, knowing she'll never hear them again.

A gentle crackling sounds interrupts her blend of memories and wishes. She tries to ignore it, but can't. The sound gets louder and louder until it's all she can hear. Getting up, she searches the vault until she finds the source in a trunk of Zelena's things. She'd taken them to store after her sister's death, just as she'd done with her mother's things. But nothing like this ever happened after Mother had died.

Digging in the trunk, she finds a small vial that holds a crystal shard that glows a faint green and vibrating as if trying to escape its prison. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she carefully holds the vial in her palm, startled when it spins rapidly several times before pointing in the direction of the town line, the glow growing brighter. She can feel the sharpness of her sister's magic pulsing through the crystal, an oddly piquant flavor to it that reminds her of the times Rumpel had taught her transfiguration spells.

Something niggles in the back of her mind at that, and she heads up the stairs and out of the vault and mausoleum toward her car. Every step she takes toward her car, toward the town line, the crystal's green glow gets stronger as if searching for a part of itself that's missing. Or is it the missing part? The need to find Robin and bring him home to her is so strong, she nearly doubles over from it. As she stands next to the Benz, she notes a few drops of blood in the bottom of the vial. That's all it takes for her to get in and start the engine. Just before she leaves, she magically retrieves the scroll from Ingrid and the magic dampening cuff.

The drive to the town line is a blur. She barely pauses to take a breath before barreling across the town line. Her eyes scan the sides of the road, nearly blinded by the crystal's increasingly brilliant glow, hoping she'll find Robin sooner rather than later. She isn't sure how long it takes to find them, but finally she does and honks the horn as she parks the car in the middle of the road.

"Robin! Wait!"

He turns around to stare at her in confusion. Marian also turns, eyes narrowing in recognition of her. But her eyes are on Robin's face, heart trip hammering in her chest with the need to touch him, hold him, kiss him.

"Regina? What are you--"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Marion asks, the words carrying across the twenty feet between them like the growls of a pissed off tiger. "Come to tear my poor family apart _again_ , Your Majesty?"

There's something about the way Marian emphasizes her words that feels a little _too_ familiar to her. On a whim, she reaches into her pocket to grab the vial. She notices that Marian begins to scratch at her chest with a confused frown. Without hesitation, she trusts her instincts and opens the vial. The shard of crystal explodes out, a bullet on an unerring trajectory until it seems to embed itself in Marian's chest. The proverbial moth to a flame. Before anyone can ask if she's all right, Marian's form shimmers and melts into that of Zelena.

"What did you do?" she screeches at Regina, the green already starting to creep across her skin.

Robin takes a step back from her, practically stumbling as he holds Roland closer to his chest. "What on earth? Zelena? Regina, what's going on?"

A broad smile on her face, Regina poofs in front of Zelena and slaps the cuff on her wrist. Certain that her sister is magically hobbled, she turns to face her soulmate. "I'm sure we'll find out more later, but it would appear my dear sister was masquerading as your wife." The queasy look on Robin's face matches the churning in Regina's gut as she realizes just how much she could have lost to her sister.

"So… The curse on Marian's heart?"

"Probably not something that would even affect Zelena," she replies, then turns to glare at her sister. "Right, sis?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Good. That means I won't have to gag you on the way back to Storybrooke. I have a cell in the basement that's perfect for you. Maybe I'll visit you from time to time to update you on my life with Robin and Roland, the life you tried to steal from me."

She raises her hand, the urge to rip out Zelena's heart burning hot in her veins, but the gentle touch of Robin's hand on her wrist drains that sensation almost instantly.

"Take us home, love," he says softly. "I've a little boy who needs a proper bed and I think you and I need to talk."

The conflicted look on his face is telling, and she wants nothing more than to comfort him. "Then I think I should drive us back home, shouldn't I?"


End file.
